Teru Teru Bouzu
by Nauri Aconitumferox
Summary: Hinata menyaksikan kakak kelasnya menyiksa beberapa temannya dan beberapa seangkatan kakak kelas tersebut. Ketika itu dia melihat penyiksaan terhadap Karin kakak kelasnya, namun karena takut dia tidak melakukan apa-apa karena takut. Tetapi pada hari itu Karin bunuh diri, banyak yang mengatakan hantu Karin berkeliaran untuk menuntut balas kepada orang-orang yang telah menyiksanya.


"Hei, kalian mau dengar cerita tidak?" tanya anak perempuan yang baru saja masuk.

"Cerita apa?" gerombolan anak itu menggerombol kepada sang anak perempuan.

"Tentu cerita seram," jawab anak perempuan itu penuh optimis.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku t-takut," ucap seorang anak bercepol dua.

"Kau selalu takut Moegi, jangan menjadi penakut dong."

"B-baiklah," anak itu akhirnya mau mendengar cerita dari temannya.

"Cerita ini dimulai pada suatu hari di perpustakaan sekolah kita," mulai sang anak perempuan itu.

...

.

.

.

**Title: Teru Teru Bouzu**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Horror/Crime**

**Pairing: SasuHina**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, Inside, jika ada kesamaan judul, cerita dan jalan cerita, ini bukanlah sebuah kesengajaan.**

.

.

.

...

_Teru teru bouzu_

_Buatlah esok menjadi cerah_

_Seperti langit dalam mimpi_

_Bila cuaca cerah,_

_Aku akan memberimu lonceng emas._

_Teru teru bouzu_

_Buatlah esok menjadi cerah_

_Bila kau mengabulkan permintaanku_

_Kita akan meminum sake yang manis_

_..._

Dhuakh, suara tumbukkan dan beberapa yang lainnya menghiasi ruangan perpustakaan itu.

"Ini semua karena kau pikniknya batal," teriak suara perempuan yang lain.

"Kau senangkan melihat kami menderita," tumbuk perempuan lainnya.

Hajaran demi hajaran diterima tubuh itu.

"Dasar setan hujan," tubuh itu melayang diiringi tumbukkan yang kejam.

"Kau senang bukan Karin," sebuah bola menghamtam tubuh itu.

Kriet, seorang anak berambut panjang berwarna indigo memasuki ruangan itu ketika tubuh itu melayang

"Dasar kau si Karin si setan hujan," hina perempuan lainnya.

"A-aku bukan setan hujan," teriak anak bernama Karin itu.

"Jangan membantah," tubuh itu melayang lagi.

"To-tolong ja-jangan be-begitu de-dengan K-karin-_senpai_," ucap gadis indigo itu.

"Diam kau," bentak perempuan lainnya.

Gadis indigo itu terdiam membisu.

"Apa kau mau menggantikannya Hinata?" tanya perempuan yang lainnya bengis.

"Ti-tidak," jawab Hinata ketakutan.

Hinata keluar dari perpustakaan tersebut sebelum itu dia melihat kakak kelasnya yang melihat dirinya itu.

Hinata keluar dari perpustakaan karena ketakutan dan di hari itu Karin bunuh diri di dalam perpustakaan.

Beberapa hari setelah kematian Karin, suasana tetap saja sama, masih hujan.

"Ck, hujan lagi ya?" keluh anak perempuan yang waktu itu menyiksa Karin.

"Dasar Karin! sudah mati masih saja membuat hujan turun, merepotkan," gerutu anak yang lainnya.

"Dasar lemah! Cuma digencet sedikit saja langsung bunuh diri," anak satu lagi menimpali.

"Tapi senang juga tidak melihat wajah jeleknya yang berkacamata itu, sungguh sangat menyegarkan," sambut anak perempuan berambut panjang pirang itu dengan ceriwisnya.

"H-hentikanlah, j-jangan b-berbicara b-begitu m-mengenai orang yang s-sudah m-meninggal," ucap Hinata.

Dua anak remaja itu melihat Hinata dengan pandangan sinis.

"Waktu kami menyiksa Karin kau seolah-olah tidak melihatnya bukan," dengus wanita berambut biru menatap Hinata. "Itu sama saja dengan menyiksanya," kekeh anak itu.

"M-mungkin s-saja, t-tapi..."

"Berikutnya dirimu yang mendapatkan bagian," seringai anak pirang.

Dhuakh, sebuah tinju melayang pada Hinata. Mereka berdua melayangkan tinju mereka keseluruh tubuh Hinata.

"Hei, berhenti," teriak seseorang menghentikan.

"S-sasuke-_kun_," ke dua orang itu ketakutan.

"Hn, pergi kalian," perintah Sasuke.

Ke dua orang itu pergi dari tempat tersebut meninggalkan tubuh Hinata yang telah babak belur.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?" tanya Sasuke bodoh.

"Uugh," keluh Hinata.

"Ayo, biar aku mengantar kau ke UKS," ucap Sasuke merangkul tubuh Hinata membawa ke ruang UKS.

Selama perjalanan itu koridor banyak anak yang mengisi karena hari itu hujan turun cukup lebat, Sasuke membukakan pintu ruangan tersebut dan menduduki tubuh Hinata ke atas ranjang. Kotak obat berada di tangan Sasuke dan meletakkannya disamping tubuh Hinata. Dia membersihkan luka-luka Hinata dan memberikan obat tetes luka ke dalam luka-luka Hinata.

"Kau sungguh baik Sasuke," senyum Hinata.

Sasuke hanya menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. "Tidak kok, aku belajar dari aniki kok."

"Mengobati luka itu, tidak memerlukan ke ahlian khusus Sasuke," tawa Hinata.

Sasuke juga tertawa bersama dengan Hinata.

"Sudah selesai," ucap Sasuke.

Lalu Hinata dan Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan UKS berjalan meninggalkan sekolah.

"Apa kita yang tidak melakukan apa-apa bisa dikatakan salah?" tanya Hinata kepada Sasuke yang tengah mengambil payung.

"Hm, memang benar, kita yang tidak melakukan apa-apa juga ikut salah," jawab Sasuke membuka payungnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Hinata.

"Kalau aku, hanya dapat berdoa semoga di surga sana Karin berbahagia," mata Sasuke menatap jalanan panjang.

"Kau sungguh baik hati Sasuke," puji Hinata

"Kau terlalu memuji Hinata," senyum Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan beriringan tetapi Hinata berbalik dan menatap arah belakang.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Hinata dengan gelengan kepalanya.

Tetapi sesuatu merayap pada tubuh Hinata membuat Hinata mengejang ketakutan.

'Ada apa? Seperti ada yang mengawasiku,' batin Hinata ketakutan.

"Ah! Teru teru bouzu," ucap Sasuke melihat ke sebuah jendela.

Hinata menatap rumah tersebut. "Eh, ini rumahnya Karin, kan?"

'Karin pasti menderita karena dijuluki setan hujan, semoga dia berbahagia di sana,' batin Hinata selama perjalanan.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-_kun_," senyum Hinata.

"Ah, biasa saja kok," ucap Sasuke sebelum dia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Bulu roma Hinata meremang merinding.

'Apa yang terjadi?'

...

"Sudah seminggu lebih hujan turun, menyebalkan," keluh orang didalam kelas.

"Pagi," sapa Hinata kepada ke dua temannya.

"Pagi Hinata," sapa ke dua orang teman Hinata tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau dengar gosipnya tidak?" tanya Ino semangat.

"Gosip apa?" kernyit Hinata.

"Ituloh mengenai hantu Karin-_senpai_, dia menampakan diri," jawab Sakura.

"Bohong," ucap Hinata tidak percaya.

"Sungguh, ada yang melihatnya loh," Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Dimana?" tanya Hinata ketakutan.

"Di perpustakan, setelah pulang sekolah," jawab Ino.

"Oi Hinata, kembalikan buku ini ke perpustakan," perintah seseorang dibelakang Hinata.

Hinata berbalik dan mendapati dua orang kakak seniornya.

"Apa? Kenapa mesti aku?" tanya Hinata.

"Jangan-jangan kau takut hantu, Hinata," seringai gadis pirang itu.

"Ti-tidak," elak Hinata.

"Kalau begitu antar buku ini," perintah gadis berambut biru.

"Baik," ucap Hinata mengambil buku tersebut dan berlari menujuperpustakaan.

"Dasar lemah, hanya digertak sedikit saja seperti itu ya Konan," gadis pirang itu mengobrol kepada temannya ketika mereka meninggalkan kelas Hinata.

"Kau betul Shion," seringai Konan. "Shion, temani aku ke toilet," pinta Konan.

"Baiklah."

Ke dua orang itu memasuki toilet wanita, Shion menunggu Konan di luar toilet.

"Mainan baru," ucap Konan akan membasuh wajahnya dengan air.

Tetapi ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan airnya yang berbau anyir. Konan membuka matanya dan menyaksikan darah ditangannya dan diwajahnya ketika dia melihat ke cermin.

"KYAAA," teriak Konan.

'Prang' cermin pecah dan Konan memundurkan tubuhnya pelan ketakutan akan membuka pintu namun tidak bisa pintu tersebut terkunci rapat.

"Shion, Shion!" teriak Konan panik.

_**Teru teru bouzu**_

_**Buatlah esok menjadi cerah**_

Sebuah suara mengejutkan Konan yang semakin panik.

"Halo Konan," sapa suara itu sangat lembut.

"Siapa disana?" teriak Konan.

Tes, tes, darah mengalir menyentuh wajah Konan.

"KYAAA," teriak Konan.

"Waktunya pembalasan Konan," sebuah suara yang dingin menggetarkan Konan.

"Maafkan aku," teriak Konan.

"Kami akan membalasmu Konan," dan ada beberapa orang mengerumuni Konan.

"KYAA!," teriak Konan diiringi dengan suara dentuman dari pintu.

Dan ayunan kapak membuat kepala Konan terpisah dengan tubuhnya.

"Konan," sejumlah teriakan beramai-ramai memekakan telinga.

Ketika pintu dibuka tubuh-tubuh orang yang lainnya menghilang.

"Konan!" teriak Shion melihat tubuh Konan.

Sementara itu di waktu yang bersamaan pada perpustakaan, Hinata baru saja memasuki perpustakaan yang tampak sepi.

"Siapa?" tanya petugas perpustakaan.

"Saya ingin mengembalikan buku perpustakaan," jawab Hinata mendekati meja tempat pengembalian.

"Tunggu sebentar," perintah petugas perpustakaan tersebut.

'Sreg... Sreg... Sreg,' sebuah suara mengejutkan Hinata dan dia membalikkan tubuhnya menatap asal suara.

Ketika Hinata mendongak ke atas tampak Karin tergantung bagai teru teru bouzu diatas tersebut. Hinata hanya bisa menatap ketakutan.

"Nak," ucap petugas perpustakaan mengejutkan Hinata.

"Ini," senyum petugas perpustakaan menyerah catatatan.

Hinata meraihnya dan kemudian berlari dengan cepat menuju Shion yang tengah terduduk.

"Hantu Karin menampakan diri diperpustakaan," ucap Hinata kepada Shion dengan ngos-ngosan.

"Tidak ada hantu Hinata," ujar Shion. "Kau mau mengejekku ya."

"Ti-tidak, ini benar, hantu Karin menampakan diri diperpustakaan, mungkin saja ini kutukan" ucap Hinata.

"Tidak ada kutukan Hinata, begini saja, jika besok tidak cerah berarti kau hantu hujan selanjutnya," seringai Shion.

"Eh," ujar Hinata terkejut.

Shion pergi dari tempat itu menuju sebuah kantung jenazah meninggalkan Hinata yang masih kaget.

Semua orang terasa menjauhi Hinata, setelah mengetahui bahwa Hinata akan menjadi korban selanjutnya. Hinata hanya dapat menatap mereka maklum.

"Cuaca bukan sesuatu yang bisa dikendalikan oleh manusia, jadi jangan pedulikan mereka," ucap Sasuke.

"I..iya," malum Hinata.

Tapi...

"Semoga cuaca menjadi cerah, kumohon teru teru bouzu," mohon Hinata.

...

Zrrrsh

Hujan masih saja setia dengan kota tersebut.

"Sama sekali tidak cerah Hinata," seringai Shion bengis kita dia berjumpa dengan Hinata.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan?' batin Hinata. 'Selama ini aku selalu berpura-pura tidak melihat, aku tidak ingin mengalami hal seperti itu, aku tidak mau.'

"Bagaimana ini? apa yang harus kulakukan," tanya Hinata yang semakin cepat membuat boneka teru teru bouzu yang kini telah memenuhi kamarnya.

Dia telah mencari-cari cara untuk menghentikan hujan.

"Cuacanya tidak akan cerah," keluh Hinata.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukanagar cuacanya menjadi cerah?' batin Hinata. 'Karin, apa seperti ini perasaan terpojok yang kau rasakan?'

"Lalu di sini," ucap Hinata menatap perpustakaan dan memasuki ruangan tersebut.

'Hantu pun tak apa-apa, muncullah Karin, aku ingin meminta maaf. Lalu, beritahu aku apa yang harus ku lakukan!,' batin Hinata dengan tubuhnya seperti bersujud.

Dan mata Hinata menatap seluruh rak-rak dan menatap buku-buku yang tidak memiliki nama.

"Tidak ada judulnya?" tanya Hinata heran dan tanpa sadar mengambil sebuah buku harian.

"Ye, ini buku harian Karin, di sini tertulis bagaimana cara membuat cuaca cerah," gumam Hinata bersama derasnya hujan.

Dia pulang tanpa ditemani oleh Sasuke dengan semangatnya.

...

"Hinata Hyuuga, hari ini juga absen ya?" tanya guru didepannya.

"Banyak yang tidak masuk ya," gumam guru tersebut. "Kalian semua harus ber_hati-hati_," peringat guru tersebut.

'Kemana kau Hinata?' batin Sasuke.

Ting tong.. ting tong.

"Mungkin tidak ada," gumam Sasuke berbalik.

Ketika Sasuke berbalik, sebuah nyanyian terdengar.

_Teru teru bouzu_

_Buatlah esok menjadi cerah_

_Seperti langit di dalam mimpi_

_Bila cuaca cerah,_

_Aku akan memberikanmu lonceng emas_

"Hinata aku masuk ya, aku datang ke sini karena cemas," ucap Sasuke membuka pintu rumah Hinata.

_Teru teru bouzu_

_Teru teru bouzu_

_Buatlah esok cerah _

_Bila kau mengabulkan permintaanku_

_Kita akan minum sake yang manis_

"HUWAAA!" teriak Sasuke ketika melihat seseorang yang digantung itu.

Orang yang digantung seperti teru teru bouzu itu adalah Shion.

Srrk, sebuah suara tanda pintu dibuka.

"Waa, Sasuke, kebetulan sekali," seringai Hinata. "Aku baru saja menjemputmu!"

Sasuke menatap Hinata tidak percaya.

"Karin mengajariku untuk membuat cuaca cerah," senyum Hinata.

Cipratan darah menempel pada wajah Sasuke.

"Ternyata memang teru teru bouzu,"ucap Hinata.

"Kau mendengar sebuha cerita?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke yang masih menatapnya.

"Kau tahu. Pada zaman dahulu, hujan yang lebat terus menerus turun," mulai Hinata mendekati Sasuke.

"Walaupun seorang pendeta terkenal sudah berdoa, cuaca tetap tidak kunjung menjadi cerah." Hinata sekarang tiga tangga dari Sasuke.

"Karena itu kepalanya dipancung. Namun, begitu kepala sang pendeta itu di gantung," seringai Hinata. "Cuaca langsung menjadi cerah."

"Itulah kebenaran di balik lagu tersebut," seringai Hinata semakin lebar.

_Teru teru bouzu, _

_Buatlah esok hari menjadi cerah._

_Tapi bila cuaca berawan dan hujan_

_Aku akan memotong lehermu_

Nyanyi Hinata.

"Tunggu Hinata! Kalau begitu kenapa Karin tidak memakai cara itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karin tidak mempunyai keberanian dan juga tidak mendapatkan orang yang dapat dia potong lehernya, selain menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai teru teru bouzu."

"Tunggu Hinata, aku tidak mau seperti ini," teriak Sasuke.

"**Diam kau munafik! Kau selalu berpura-pura tidak melihat**," sebuah suara mengejutkan Sasuke.

"Ka-karin."

Whuung, sebuah kapak keluar dibalik tubuh Hinata.

"Sasuke yang baik dengan senang hatinya menjadikan teru-teru bouzu untukku, kan?," suara Hinata berubah menjadi dingin.

"Buatlah esok hari menjadi cerah." Kapak itu mengayunkan dan pas mengenai leher Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun." _Kecup Hinata pada bibir Sasuke.

...

"Ngomong-ngomong.." gadis itu mengakhiri ceritanya. "Buku harian tersebut ternya tidak ada di manapun."

"Hah, jadi itu hanya imajinasi anak itu," ucap Moegi ketakutan.

Entahlah," sahut temannya yang bernama Yuuko.

"Tapi anak itu, katanya sekarang masih membuat teru teru bouzu dan menunggu cuaca menjadi cerah," senyum gadis pencerita tersebut.

_**Teru teru bouzu**_

_**Buatlah esok hari menjadi cerah**_

Kelima anak itu salaing berpandangan dan menatap ke satu titik.

"KYAAA!," teriak mereka secara bersamaan.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

...

**A/N: Fic ringan sebelum menulis fic yang lebih berat (Love in School) dan melanjutkan perjuangan dengan fic crossover (Hogwarts the Magic School) serta pemikiran kuno mengenai vampfict (My Boyfriend Vampire). Fic untuk pemanasan menulis lagi dan lagi yang lebih extreme. Bagaimana yah, udah bagus apa belum mengenai fic ini? aku rasa adegan terakhirnya kurang seru banget yah, apa lagi pembunuhan Shionnya gak aku tampilkan ya. Oh ya Please Revewnya ya. Sayonara. Maaf bagi SHL jika tidak memuaskan.**


End file.
